Under Construction
by Phoenix Coconut Icing
Summary: Horrible with romance, even worse with descriptions. Read to find out.
1. Dont snore when writing fanfiction

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me, yet.

**(A/N):** Okay here I am again... I'm deciding to write dreams that I have so I cannot update daily.

This weird dream started at Roy's house. It was raining on this muggy July night, and the key to his house was not working. So then all of a sudden, Maes showed up and he and Roy were both in wife beaters and were freakishly muscular like Armstrong.

"My damn key isn't working." Roy said to his friend.

"You could come over my place if you want." Hughes replied.

"Do you have anything I can change into?" Roy asked.

Maes revealed a neon orange and pink tankini without the bottom(1) (A/N: But there was a skirt bottom: S) and Roy rushed around to the backyard to change.

The next day...

Edward woke up in the dorms with his shirt half off (**A/N**: drools) and sheets half off the bed also.

"Al, wake up." Edward said.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Just wake up." Edward insited.

So Edward got out of bed and ripped the sheets off of his younger brother, revealing a boy with blonde hair and grey-ish eyes. A few hours(2) later Roy and Maes arrived at the dorm, only to find the Elric brothers sleeping outside on the grass, still in their pajamas.

Okay that's the end of that-

(1) - Totally random, I have no idea how I thought of that Wo0t!

(2) - The reason that Roy and Maes didn't get back for hours was because they ended up in this spooky swampy back yard and there were evil zombies attacking them (mostly Maes, Roy ran off and Armstrong ran past the scene o.0...). When they tried to get rid of the zombies with light it didn't work and since they might have thought that it was a figure of their imagination, they wanted to see if the vision of others would melt the zombies. So some of the kids from my school walked by (there were two of them standing ¼ mile behind on a giant lily pad), and when they sow the zombies one of my friends said "Daaaaammmmnnnn"


	2. Dont you wish?

Disclaimer: Okay, FMA is not mine… for if it were, there would be no show. Moreover, no body wants that, so I do not own it. SMILE!

(A/N) This is not a dream. This is some stupid idea that I had after being in the bathroom too-oo long … (I have those giant million-watt bulbs o.0) Anyhow, this includes an OC; you will know who that is.

Chapter 2 - Smuck

One day on the train back to Central, Edward, a State Alchemist and Kanaya, a summer intern were having very profound conversations - in their own little language.

"All you males want to do is smuck this and smuck that!" Kanaya defended.

"That's not necessarily true, at least in my case." Edward said while stuffing complimentary peanuts in his mouth. "You girls aren't exactly excused from it either."

After this comment both Kanaya and Edward looked over at the other with a smirk on their face as a sweat drop fell down his/her face. Edward was the first to speak (well not really speak, parse… more like whisper) after which Kanaya's face turned bright red.

Kanaya returned the favor, and for the remainder of the ride the two teenager's faces were as red as my dictionary.

--End--

(A/N) Okay, all authors have their moments… this is one of them. Please review, its what keeps me down to Earth. smothers red raven to death AHHH, thank you!


	3. Nromal Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: Mine nothe owneth nuh-in. Except the world... BWAHAHAHA!

(A/N): Okay putting that behind us, here we go.

Normal?

'Ah, finally, a normal day... all of the evil paperwork is gone snicker, everyone is quiet in his or her offices, and I can relax...' Is what the colonel thought until -- CAW! A bird had flown through the open window and made its home on the colonel's head. "waving at it Shoo, shoo."

In came plenty more birds accepting the colonel's "generous invitation". As suddenly as they came, they flew over to a paper bag in the corner, grabbed it and then flew out... "My... lunch..."

The sky grew dark,

A blue tube light shone from the ceiling into the hallway,

Two mysterious brunette girls came down from the light,

A slightly darker one went upstairs to the dorms, and

The lighter one neared the colonels office and made a right,

The first brunette girl that went upstairs was dragging a younger state alchemist by his collar,

"Kay, did you find the other one?" The darker one asked.

"Not yet, but you can go on up chelly." Kay said.

"Whatever, but hurry please." Chelly said.

While Kay went in search, Hawkeye went over to Armstrong's office; Havoc went over to Fury's office... both doors shut. It started raining boxers in different shades of blue; Alphonse was walking down the street,

He tripped,

He fell,

He slid,

He found a stray kittie,

The sky started to clear up.

"Okay..." Roy said to himself. When he turned around, he was tripped, he fell, and he too was dragged to the mysterious blue light...

---Fin---

(A/N): This is a dream I had in my room after taking a bath (YES! BLAME THE MILLION WATT BULBS!).

-There is a possibility of a sequel, only if someone encourages me to... THANKS FOR READING!


	4. When OC's attack!

**Disclaimer: I am not Hiromu Arakawa, therefore I don't own the anime that is featured here.**

Me: Introducing three more O.C.'s - Payge, Mr. Binksworth, and Felicity - in addition to Kanaya.

**Sugar Coated Nothingness**

Holding a stack of papers taller than she was, Mr. Binksworth was walking down the hall. She looked to her right and spotted a girl, her age, on the computer - with something on the screen that blinked and flashed. Mr. Binksworth walked in the office, dropped the stack of papers on the table and looked over the teenager's shoulders. "Mr. Big W, can you please stop breathing over my shoulders?" The teenaged girl asked never taking her eyes off of her (obvious) game.

"Felicity, don't you have something to work on?" Mr. Binksworth asked.

"Yeah, I had to do some copies, but then I ran into Fury in the copy room and we switched jobs. Luckily he didn't know that I was assigned to the most boring job in the office." Felicity said - eyes STILL Glued to the screen. "BUT, he wasn't doing anything but playing games and not doing the specific assignment that the colonel assigned." Felicity said.

"Yeah, and you're doing?" Mr. Binksworth asked.

"I do wut ah wont!" Felicity said as she finished her game and her and Mr. Binksworth left the office.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

"OMG FURY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Felicity yelped as she hopped over to the man that had gone unconscious from the boredom and hunger. She reached for some water… but there was none, so she did the next thing that came to her mind - she kicked him. Fury coughed up some blood and his stomach growled. "Stupid jello… coulda killed me…" Fury said. Felicity got the copies and as she walked the grunted, growled and almost tripped en route to the Colonel's office to drop off some copies that were due three months ago. She dropped the papers and, "COLONEL ROY!" She screamed.

"What did I tell you about that? Don't touch that! Get away from that drawer! FELICITY JACOBS!" Roy yelled. (the view from outside made you twitch in fear of wanting and not wanting to know what was going on in there) Felicity left and Kanaya walked by with her signature "Ah, I love my job" look on her face before she realized that she was not wearing her uniform. She hadn't had it on since… well, hell, nobody can remember the last time Kanaya wore her uniform to work.

Just in case you were wondering - this IS the most energetic place to work in Central.

Two hours later--- 1:22 p.m.

What do you think you could get when you finally find your room after trying to get to the cafeteria and then lose your appetite and decide to go fight you way back to your room? Well whatever answer you guessed, that's what Edward expected to get. But those things don't happen when the author is the 9-Volt Alchemist. Now do they? No. With my magical pencil, I write "WTF!" on top of Edward and Alphonse's heads.

I don't know how they got it in the door, but they did. In the dorm room was about 20 people all shouting either "RIZA!" or "MR. BINK!" There was an actual DDR system in their room. 45 seconds later they were all gone… "When everyone else leaves, you do too, Kanaya." Edward said opening the bathroom cabinet door, revealing the young teenage girl.

"Damn, how'd you find me?" She asked as she walked out the bathroom cabinet.

"You're the kind of person that is hard to not find when you're hiding. Al heard your breathing intensify." Ed said. "Now go." He pointed her out. She left, grunting of course. As she remembered, she walked back to the room and stuck her head in the door saying, "I left a gift on the bed… heh…"

A gift, from someone who was hiding in your bathroom cabinet. Now would you accept it? You probably wouldn't, but Ed would. That's his second strongest weakness - right after chocolate - presents. "WTF!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

&$END$&

**(A/N): I bet you can tell who is Kanaya? Yep, wasn't hard… the other three are some of my friends. I dunno what Kanaya gave him… something bad, I know. Any ideas on what Kanaya gave Edward.**


End file.
